


Скунсозвезда

by Dahl (DahlSq), DahlSq



Series: Трилогия о Сабрине [1]
Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Sabrina Online (Webcomic), Space Jam (1996), Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Что может быть зауряднее выступления звезды перед поклонниками? Но если ждали одну звезду, приехала другая, консультировала её третья, а организаторы выступления видят в этом вовсе четвёртое и совсем не то, что поклонники...





	Скунсозвезда

**Author's Note:**

> В этом безумном мире множество мультяшных и комиксовых вселенных пересекаются между собой, их персонажи запросто могут встречаться и общаться, а некоторые так даже давным-давно знакомы и успели пережениться.

В тот день Бастер проснулся со странным предчувствием. Не то чтобы плохим, но потенциально нехорошим. Такое у него бывало, когда ситуация могла повернуться так и этак, и нежелательный вариант был весьма вероятен.

Последний раз он ощущал нечто подобное, когда какой-то российский урод затеял писать фанфик, в котором поженил Бэбс и зайца из «Ну, погоди!». Тогда успешно (хоть и не без труда) удалось грохнуть в почте жены три последовательно увеличивавшихся черновика, но четвёртый был прислан в неудачное время — Бэбс как раз сидела за компом и тут же прочитала креатифф. Натурально, в квартире произошёл разгромный катаклизм, а Бастер на три дня сбежал к Каламити, где наслаждался тишиной и покоем, тестируя новый самогонный аппарат конструкции гениального одноклассника…

Сегодня жена умотала с ранья в соседний город — на распродажу позапрошлогодней коллекции бантиков для ушей — а значит, был ещё некоторый шанс, что всё обойдётся.

Кролик не стал тянуть резину в долгий ящик и потащил в постель ноутбук Бэбс. Привычно полез в её почту (_«Признавайся, козёл, лазишь ведь?» — «Блин, Бэбс, если у тебя такая паранойя, можешь лазить в мою, разрешаю…» — «У тебя ж её нет!» — «Твой проблем, главное, я разрешил…»_), столь же привычно вбил пароль «mopkВа381». Сервер радостно сообщил, что пароль неверен. («Опять, блин, сменила, точно паранойя у неё…»)

Бастер набрал «mopkBa382» и с этой второй попытки вошёл. Грохнул сообщение о неудачной попытке входа с подозрительно похожего пароля, просмотрел остальные письма. Ничего особенного не обнаружил. Пару убого нарисованных похабных картинок от поклонников можно было не трогать, — примитивно и привычно…

Ноутбук отправился на своё обычное место, а хакер-самоучка — на кухню завтракать.

Завтрак как раз подходил к концу, когда заверещал пейджер. Бастер с полминуты разглядывал текст «БАСТЕР ЗАСКОЧИ ПЛЗ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ ДЕЙЛ», потом пожал плечами и направился в гараж к тачке.

***

Дейл ждал его на улице, сидя на лавочке. Поздоровался, подсел в машину и с ходу начал:

— Слушай, у тебя на ближайшие часа два ничего срочного нет?

— Настолько срочного вроде ничего, а что?

— Помнишь Гайкину племяшку?

— Эбигейл, что ли? Ну, помню. Шустрая девчонка, далеко пойдёт.

— То-то и оно, что шустрая… В общем, она упросила тётю Гайку, чтобы та упросила тётю Фифи прийти к ним в школу и выступить там. И та упросила. А у Чипа с Фи вдруг что-то нарисовалось внезапное, и они срочно уехали…

— Ясно… И теперь дяде Бастеру придётся подменять тётю Фи, да?

Бастер вздохнул. Дело было нехитрое и привычное, но нельзя сказать, чтобы любимое. Скорее даже наоборот.

— Неа. Была такая мысль, но ты не подходишь.

— Эт’чё’эт я не подхожу?! — от удивления даже возмутился кролик.

— В плане школьных мероприятий записано выступление скунса-звезды. Ты у нас, базара нет, звезда, но на скунса немножко чуть-чуть не тянешь. Нет… ну, можешь, конечно, переодеться, костюмчик наверняка у Эльмиры найдётся…

— Тьфу на тебя! — как обычно, Бастера перекосило при одном упоминании имени Эльмиры.

— Расслабься. Подмена уже есть. Сама же Гайка и нашла. На почве любви к компьютерам, прикинь, да? Скунс, звезда, опыт общения с детьми, что немаловажно…

— Рад за вас. Ну, а из-под меня-то чего тогда нужно?

— Да блин… Она хоть и звезда, а в мультиках-то не снималась. Ты ж знаешь нынешнюю школу: наверняка там уже скачали из инета типовой список вопросов знаменитому актёру-мультяшке и распределили между детишками. Сможешь заехать за этой скунсозвездой, отвезти её в школу и по дороге быстренько ввести в курс дела? Типовые вопросы, типовые ответы, пара стандартных хохм, пара реальных забавностей со съёмок, несколько поучительных фактов… Да чего я тебе говорю, сам же знаешь.

— Фигня вопрос! — оживился Бастер. Дело оказывалось много проще, чем ему показалось сначала. — Откуда и куда везти?

— Вот. — Дейл сунул ему бумажку с несколькими торопливо накарябанными строчками. — Первым адресом студия, где она работает, вторым школа, куда везти. Там и там все про всё в курсе. Между ними ехать минут сорок, хватит тебе времени на рассказ?

— Вполне… — Бастер начал забивать адреса в навигатор. — А назад её тоже везти?..

— Говорят, не надо… — Дейл почесал затылок. — Я тут не очень понял, но Чип сказал… как это… а! Назад, если чо, её и на руках отнесут…

***

По указанному адресу и впрямь располагалось какое-то «тыр-пыр Studios». Бастер заскочил внутрь, подсознанием ожидая наткнуться на тело вроде Ральфа.

Но нет — внутри была не вахтёрская будка, а секретарский стол. За столом восседала полноватая рысь в тёмных очках. При виде Бастера она вздохнула и затянула дежурную песню:

— Вход в студийный магазин с торца здания там же в ассортименте фотографии с автографами подписанные на любые распространённые имена если имя редкое то там можно оставить заявку…

— Нет-нет, — остановил этот поток красноречия Бастер. — Мне точно не в магазин. Я насчёт выступления в школе…

— Ах, это! — рысь оживилась. — Да-да, меня предупреждали. Идите вот сюда по коридору, третья дверь…

Третьих дверей оказалось аж две, слева и справа. Бастер озадачился, но правая дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и он заглянул в неё.

За непривычного вида компьютером в кресле с ногами сидела очкастая скунсиха и сосредоточенно водила цифровым пером по графическому планшету, глядя при этом на монитор.

— Кхм… здрасьте, — кашлянул Бастер. — Я, видимо, к вам…

— Да-а-а? — художница оторвалась от монитора и флегматично посмотрела на кролика.

— Ну… насчёт этого выступления в школе…

— Ах, нет, — скунсиха негромко рассмеялась. — Это не ко мне. Это вам надо в дверь напротив…

— Спасибо, извините за беспокойство…

— Ну что вы. Передавайте привет Гайке… ведь вы же Бастер, да? И Минерве тоже привет.

— Вы их знаете? — удивился Бастер.

— Конечно. Мы с Гайкой давно знакомы по компьютерному форуму… собственно, это я нашла по её просьбе замену в школу. — Возможно, Бастеру показалось, но за очками скунсихи вдруг блеснули странные искорки. — А Минерва тут иногда бывает… снимается у нас, знаете ли…

— Без проблем, обязательно передам… — Бастер уже собрался было поинтересоваться, с кем имеет честь и от кого приветы, но тут хозяйка кабинета вдруг сказала:

— О, кстати. Вы не могли бы открыть дверь пошире? И оставьте так, пожалуйста… — За её очками снова блеснули те же искорки.

Кролик машинально выполнил просьбу, висящим на двери зеркалом мельком поймал отражение монитора в стекле шкафа… и подавился своим вопросом.

Бастер почувствовал, что стремительно становится похожим на Бэбс. Краснеет, в смысле. Потому что он успел, хоть и мельком, разглядеть картинку на мониторе.

А когда он взялся за ручку двери напротив, то уже вспомнил, _что_ снимается на «Double Z Studios». И _кто_ у них здесь главная звезда.

***

Как ни странно, это его немного успокоило. _«Я всего лишь водитель-консультант»_, — напомнил себе Бастер. Вызвал перед собой мысленный образ Бэбс, пристроил к нему с одной стороны сковородку, а с другой кувалду. _«Вот так и буду смотреть через этот образ…»_ Стукнул в дверь и открыл её.

На него с разбега налетело и с размаху обняло. Привычным усилием, как на школьных тренировках с Эльмирой, Бастер растёкся в лужу, ускользнув из объятий, перелился по полу чуть в сторону и за уши поднял себя в исходное состояние.

— Лапы прочь, я кролик женатый, — сообщил он скунсихе тигрово-полосатого окраса.

— Впечатляет, — хмыкнула та и побарабанила коготками по дверному косяку. — Действительно впечатляет… мда… Предлагаю сделку. Я с пониманием отношусь к вашему семейному статусу, а вы НИКОГО на моей студии не учите этому трюку. Идёт?

Из кабинета напротив раздалось громкое «ф-фы!» Бастер пожал плечами.

— Без проблем, мисс…ис?.. э?..

— Зиг Заг! — отрезала та. — И никак иначе.

— Да мне-то что. Как скажете. А только в школе с детишками всё равно придётся через «мисс» или «миссис».

— Ну, с-с-с… С-сабрина… — процедила скунсиха сквозь зубы. Из кабинета напротив хихикнуло. — Ладно, в школе я сама разберусь. Пойдёмте, мистер…

— Бастер, а не мистер. И можно на «ты».

— Запомню, — кивнула Зиг Заг. — Так где там твоя тачка-то?

***

«Девятка» Бастера повергла звезду в глубокое изумление. Она дважды обошла вокруг, деликатно тыкая пальцем, и наконец заметила:

— Любопытный э-э-э…кземпляр.

— Сувенир из Сибири. Мы там как-то снимались в имиджевой рекламе нефтяной компании. Брутально, но уникально. Пжалста… — Бастер распахнул дверцу.

— Ты в ней… м-м-м… уверен?

— На все сто. Она у нас даже с орбиты на Гавайи десантировалась, и ничо.

Зиг Заг с некоторым сомнением влезла внутрь. Бастер мощным пинком закрыл за ней дверь, уселся на своё водительское место. Поехали.

— А вот это что такое? — Зиг Заг тронула рычаг. Вместо набалдашника на нём красовался трёхлетней давности подарок от неизвестного фэна. Отлитый из эпоксидки кубик с четырёхдюймовым ребром и различными проекциями Бэбс, соответственным образом нарисованными на гранях. Проекция «вид снизу» снизу и находилась. Именно ей сувенир был насажен на рычаг, что весьма доставляло Бастеру и весьма нередко бесило супругу.

— Это? Переключение передач… было. Теперь оно джойстик для игровой приставки.

Зиг Заг обвела взглядом интерьер машины, чуть подумала и заглянула в бардачок. Полюбовалась на разъём видеовыхода допотопного образца.

— Что за приставка?

— Российская «Кенга» девяносто пятого года. Раритет.

— А Сабрину ты давно знаешь?

— Это которая из кабинета напротив твоего? — Бастер глянул на часы. — Семнадцать минут, а что?

— Просто я думала, это она одна такая, со сдвигом по всяким арифмометрам. Слушай, а передачи?..

— Коробка построена на мультяшной физике. Пока водила этим не грузится, всё само работает как надо. А если очень нужно, то вот…

Бастер нанёс точно рассчитанный пинок левой ногой под приборную панель. Внизу хрюкнула и крякнула коробка, сзади пукнул глушитель. Мотор завыл на пониженной, как мартовский кот в обьятиях Эльмиры. Кролик полюбовался на отвисшую челюсть пассажирки, выбросил вопрос из головы и для наглядности щёлкнул в воздухе пальцами. Всё вернулось в норму. Челюсть тоже.

— И меня ещё считают чокнутой… — проговорила в пространство Зиг Заг. — Знаешь, я бы не отказалась услышать всю историю с самого начала.

— Сначала Земля была большим раскалённым шаром, потом появились динозавры… — хмыкнул кролик. — Ты запоминай, это стандартная хохма, если зададут вопрос в таком духе.

— Запомню, но мы пока не в школе. Меня вполне устроит короткая версия. Ты вообще какую роль в этом дурдоме играешь?

— Похоже, такую же как и ты. Ладно, слушай сюда. Мы с женой вместе учились, только тогда она ещё не была женой. У неё есть лучшая подруга, Фифи. Тоже наша одноклассница. Ты даже могла про неё слышать: скунс, певица, актриса… хотя и не по твоей части, конечно…

— Кажется, да. В топ-50 скунсоактёров было это имя. Фамилию только не упомню, что-то французское вроде.

— ЛаФьюм. Да, она. Вот, она в итоге вышла замуж за одного парня… Чипа… У него частное агентство по решению околокриминальных проблем и интересная жизнь. В этом агентстве работает одна девчонка… Гайка. Типа вроде твоей Сабрины, я так понимаю, технарь и компьютерщица. Чип к ней сам клинья подбивал, пока Фифи не встретил. У Гайки есть мелкая племянница, Эбигейл. Как раз в той школе учится, куда мы едем.

— Фигасе у вас там «Санта-Барбара». Ты уверен, что это короткая версия?

— Да. Щас будет главное. Эбигейл попросила Гайку попросить Фифи приехать выступить в её школе. Фи согласилась, но внезапно не смогла. Вместо неё стали искать другую скунсозвезду, и ей оказалась ты. Насколько я понял, когда Гайка искала замену, твоя Сабрина предложила ей тебя. Они знакомы по компьютерному форуму.

— С-с-с…утенёрша! — фыркнула Зиг Заг. — Сказала, что её приятельница приглашает меня на встречу со зрителями. Я согласилась… сплошное занудство, конечно, но для бизнеса полезно. — (Бастер понимающе кивнул.) — А за полчаса до твоего появления обрадовала меня, что это будут школьники, зрители мультиков! Шутка юмора, блин! Ну ладно, теперь хоть понятно. А тебя как припахали?

— Как лоха, — мрачно признался Бастер. — Дейл… он тоже из того же агентства… сказал, что в школу вместо Фи нашли кого-то другого, но она… ты то есть… в мультиках не снималась, ну и надо быстренько ввести в курс дела, а то мало ли что. Я поехал. И только у твоего кабинета понял, за кем.

— Мда, развели тебя.

— Да не так уж и развели. Самое смешное, что развода по факту и не было. Дейл явно сам не знал, просто передал просьбу и бумажку с адресами. Гайка и Фи тоже, они вообще не такие и за подобные шутки кого хошь порвут… А Чип стопудово знал, гнида!

— Почему решил?

— Дейл сказал, он как-то странно обмолвился. Типа, назад тебя везти не обязательно, а если чо, то и на руках отнесут. Вот я ему, блин, припомню эту реплику… да ещё в присутствии Фифи!

— Не советую, — сказала Зиг Заг по небольшом размышлении. — Отмажется на раз.

— От такого? Как?

— Делаются круглые глаза, и… «но, дорогая, я всего лишь имел в виду, что звезду твоего уровня все всегда готовы носить на руках…» Ему отмазка, его жене комплимент, а тебе репутация похабника, который во всём видит… сам знаешь что.

— Ммать. И что ж теперь — спустить ему это с рук?

— Даже не думай. Просто надо тоньше. Замутим чего-нибудь на пару, чтоб им мало не показалось. Попозже сообразим.

— Ну ладно, а сейчас-то чего делать будем?

— В смысле? Тебя припахали меня проконсультировать. Меня припахали выступить. Ты проконсультируешь, я выступлю. Расслабимся и постараемся получить удовольствие.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь там выступать?

— А что? Трепать языком на публику я умею, не сомневайся. Как снимается кино, знаю не хуже тебя. Специфику ты мне сейчас быстренько набухтишь. Нормально вести себя я более чем в состоянии, если ты не заметил.

— Заметил и ценю, — вполне искренне кивнул Бастер. — Но, блин… Зиг… Дети всё-таки. Стрёмно. Порвут ведь нас…

— А я люблю детей. В нормальном смысле. Они, в конце концов, обо мне ничего не знают. Один раз Сабрина даже притаскивала прям на студию пару мелких. Свою сеструху и пацана своей приятельницы. Ну с пацаном вообще ноль проблем, он из пелёнок ещё не вылез, а сеструхе четыре года, шило в попе, везде носилась, всюду нос совала… И все остались довольны, девчонка ничего не увидела, не услышала и не заподозрила. Хотя денёк, конечно, был сумасшедший.

— Забавно. Но меня больше взрослые волнуют. Школа же. Преподы там…

— Начхать. Спорим, я зажгу так, что детишки придут в восторг, а кого-нить из преподов хватит кондратий, но всё будет благопристойно?

— Зачем спорить, я лучше посмотрю и оценю. Слушай, тогда сразу давай готовься. Каким макаром ты собираешься предстать мультяшной звездой? Сама ж сказала, что дети о тебе без понятия.

— Н-ну… Скажу, что в мультяшках я снималась, когда ещё была школьницей, а потом стала играть во взрослых фильмах на серьёзную тематику. И постепенно сделалась их звездой. Хи-хи.

— А правда, что ль, снималась?

— Как тебе сказать… Мы школьной самодеятельностью хотели заделать фильм… Он задумывался не как мульт, но на первой же съёмке исполнителю главной роли прилетело сверху по балде киянкой. Её там забыли, когда фон ставили. Успели снять три минуты. Вполне потянет на короткометражку с классическим гэгом.

— Мда. И это вся твоя мультяшная карьера?

— Ну извини. Нам тогда неслабых люлей навешали, а звезду увезли фшоке… травматическом. Вылечить, кстати, так и не смогли, ходит теперь в оранжевых кедах с бензопилой за пазухой…

— Гы, а мир тесен. Ладно, всё ж лучше, чем ничего.

— Теперь у меня вопрос. Ничего личного, но разве звезде обязательно приезжать на «девятке»?

Бастер посмотрел на навигатор, на часы.

— Вроде есть ещё время. Ладно, если тебе не лень пошевелиться, можем приехать на чём-нибудь пошикарнее.

— Не лень, а что ты хочешь сделать?

— Вдуть как следует.

Брови Зиг Заг взлетели вверх.

— Не то что ты подумала, — хихикнул Бастер. — Ладно, щас… — Он съехал на обочину. — Вылезаем.

Вылезли. Кролик с натугой вытащил из багажника насос высотой с себя, скрутил с дверцы зеркало и присобачил туда шланг. Обошёл «девятку», вытащил из-под правого переднего сиденья велосипедный насос и прикрутил вместо тамошнего зеркала.

— Помогай, — сказал он Зиг Заг. — Только глаза закрой, ты же ведь раньше такого не делала?

Та закрыла глаза, заработала ручкой и сообщила в пространство:

— Я чувствую себя полной идиоткой.

— Добро пожаловать в наш безумный мир.

Несколько минут слышалось ритмичное «вжжжик-пшшш». Потом Зиг Заг подала голос:

— Ты мне не дашь адрес магазина, где продаются такие насосы?

— Пневматическую трансфигурацию изучают два семестра, — сразу предупредил Бастер.

— Не знаю о чём ты, но мне для другого. Наш звукорежиссёр придёт в восторг от этой штуки.

Бастер гыгыкнул.

— Можешь взять этот. Там под сиденьем ещё семнадцать таких валяется.

— Зачем?

— Чтоб можно было с кем-нибудь при надобности поделиться, и ещё оставался запас. Ладно, стоп работа. Вроде готово.

Зиг Заг перестала качать, открыла глаза и воззрилась на экс-девятку, выросшую в три раза и перекрасившуюся в чёрно-белые полосы:

— Это что теперь?

— Это «кадиллак» пятьдесят девятого года. Любимая тачка Фифи. Я, правда, планировал более традиционную покраску, но кое-кто таки пытался подглядывать.

— А назад её как?

— Легко. Вытащить пробку из глушака, она и сдуется обратно в «девятку».

— Ты что, хочешь сказать… ОНА БУДЕТ ЕЗДИТЬ С ЗАТКНУТЫМ ГЛУШИТЕЛЕМ??!!

— Ну да. Мультяшная физика. Не бери в голову.

— А если бы из неё «Оку» надо было сделать?

— Кувалдой седьмого размера. Настоящие профи делают с одного удара, у меня обычно два-три уходит. Обратно опять же насосом.

— Мир сошёл с ума гораздо сильнее, чем я думала.

— А то! Садись, поехали дальше.

Сели, поехали. Бастер начал излагать ответы на типовые вопросы согласно утверждённому списку. Эту лабуду он мог вещать на полном автомате, даже будучи разбуженным посредь ночи… чего на практике неоднократно и происходило. После курса «Мультяшки в военной пропаганде» их возили на сборы, где постоянно поднимали по ночной тревоге и требовали спросонья излагать канонические тексты.

Зиг Заг слушала внимательно, иногда даже помечала что-то в блокнотике. Правда, бурчала при этом под нос комментарии, от которых чувствительные кроличьи ухи нервно дёргались:

«Кувалда… интересный аксессуар, да… если как следует отшлифовать рукоятку… Наковальня… нет, не годится… жёстко ведь на ней и холодно… ах, наковальня _сверху_?.. вы, мультяшки, знаете толк в извращениях… Работать над собой… ага, и ещё _под_ собой… и вообще в любых позах…»

Минут через пятнадцать за очередным поворотом показалась школа. У кролика и его пассажирки синхронно отвисли челюсти.

***

Встречали их по полной программе. На парковке была выстроена куча детишек в пионерской форме, окаймлённая наставниками. Среди последних Бастер тут же узрел немало знакомых физиономий, и ему поплохело ещё больше. Красная ковровая дорожка недвусмысленно обозначала место финиша.

Встали правой дверцей к дорожке. Бастер подыграл ситуации — закрутился в вихрь (благо «кадиллак» предоставлял для этого достаточно места), выскочил наружу в шофёрской униформе и церемонно открыл дверь.

Звезда шагнула наружу. Педагогические физиономии резко вытянулись и на них моментально прочитались исключительно нецензурные комментарии. Но процесс уже запустился и пошёл на автомате.

Пионерский хор под горны и барабаны грянул «Доб-ро по-жа-ло-вать!!!». С флангов прицельно метнули несколько букетов, по центру выдвинулись двое лисят — чернобурый пацан с рыжей девчонкой — и запели под midi-минусовку тему из «Animaniacs» в политкорректной версии без Билла Клинтона.

Обтекая их, толпа детишек устремилась в атаку, с криками «Ура!» окружила гостью и повлекла в школу. Охреневшие педагоги последовали за ними.

Бастер наладился исчезнуть, но перед ним упреждающе материализовалась Лола в костюме старшей пионервожатой.

— Ты кого сюда притащил, падла ушастая? — прошипела она сквозь зубы, не переставая мило улыбаться.

— Звезду, скунса, — включил режим горбатого Бастер. — Я из горный кишлак, машины баранка крути, ваш язык совсем не понимай…

— Уши в мясорубку засуну — сразу поймёшь! Ты знаешь, кто это?!

— Скунс, звезда… — тупо повторил Бастер.

— Я т-те дам скунса! Ты у меня такой звезды отхватишь! В общем так! С тобой потом разберёмся. Слинять отсюда — даже и не думай! Ты меня знаешь!

Она щёлкнула пальцами, и на школьную парковку хлопнулась здоровенная наковальня. Грамотно так хлопнулась, как раз чтобы заблокировать выезд кадиллакодевятке в любой ипостаси.

Пионервожатая испарилась.

— Ну чё, док, вляпался? — раздался сзади хорошо знакомый противный голос. Бастер обернулся.

— Здрасьте, Багз Тексович… — уныло поприветствовал он обожаемого наставника, упираясь взглядом в бейджик «Завуч». — Вы-то здесь какими судьбами?

— Есть такая профессия, сынок — в каждую бочку затычкой. Пошли, что ли, о делах наших скорбных покалякаем…

— Пошлить тут и без меня кому найдётся… — вяло среагировал Бастер, но покорно проследовал в кабинет, соответствующий бейджику.

— Ну, и как же мы дошли до жизни такой?

— Короткую версию? День у меня сегодня такой! Хреновый!

— Это учился ты у меня хреново. А день у тебя сегодня счастливый. И сам ты как есть ушастый мелкотравчатый дятел кролий сын, если этого не понимаешь! И я вместе с тобой дятел, раз ничему научить не смог…

— А можно поконкретней? Для меня, дятла этакого.

— Можно. Чисто конкретно: ты знаешь, кого привёз?

— Ну, знаю.

— А откуда знаешь?

— Ну… э…

— Смотрел порнуху потому что! — рявкнул Багз. — Чисто конкретно: смотрел, нет?!

— Да! Смотрел, блин! И что теперь?

— А теперь думай, дятел! Откуда учителям-то знать, кого ты привёз? Тоже порнуху смотрели? А? И кто из них первым скажет при остальных, что он это знает? _И откуда?_ И что с его карьерой после этого будет? Понял?

— Понял. С вас стольник, Багз Тексович. Вы-то сами откуда знаете?

— Умный, — констатировал завуч, спокойно протягивая упомянутую купюру. — Жалко только, что дурак.

— Почему ещё? — фыркнул Бастер.

— Стольник я тебе дал. А вот обещания не рассказывать твоей супруге, кого ты там сегодня катал на раздутой в «кадиллак» девятке, не давал. Нет, не давал…

— Не катал, а подвозил.

— Ну да, ну да. И разговаривали вы при этом, конечно, о мультяшной физике.

Бастер оценил, как по-идиотски это звучит, но сдаваться не собирался.

— Я всё объясню. Меня втёмную сыграли, Дейл подтвердит.

— Может, и объяснишь. Допускаю. А пока будешь объяснять, на какую сумму в доме побьётся посуды-стекла-мебели?

Крыть было нечем. Бастер со вздохом сунул стольник обратно. Багз ничем не показал, что заметил этот жест.

— И гонорар за консультацию я с тебя не взял. Совсем старый стал, однако. Ладно, раз такое дело, пойду-ка и учителям чего-нить бесплатно присоветую. Касательно молодых наглых кроликов…

Пришлось присоединить к купюре ещё один стольник из собственного кармана. Обожаемый наставник взял мзду брезгливым жестом и вдруг рявкнул:

— И не смей называть меня старым пердуном!!

Бастер, который думал сейчас именно эти слова, поперхнулся. Вслед за чем получил ещё одну ценную консультацию:

— И на Лолу не вздумай наезжать. А то она что-то давно не звонила своей лучшей ученице.

— Вообще-то как бы она сама. На меня. Уже.

— Ладно, не бери в голову. Это я улажу. Наковальню с парковки уберут. Но с одним, блин, условием! Сам эту подругу сюда привёз — сам и увезёшь! Понял?

— Понял, понял…

— Тогда почему ещё здесь? Пшёл.

И Бастер пшёл.

***

Работать по сценарию Бастер умел — чего ж не уметь, если столько лет этому учили, — а тут ему, можно сказать, дали в лапы готовый сценарий. После пары пробных прогонов всё пошло как по маслу.

Кролик шатался по школе, всячески стараясь наткнуться на кого-нибудь из наставников, и в конце концов, натурально, натыкался. С удовольствием выслушивал шипения, намёки и угрозы, парой недоумённых фраз выводил клиента на произнесение заветного слова «порноактриса» (или чего однокоренного), а затем резко включал режим кающегося грешника и начинал орать дурным голосом «да созывайте же скорее педсовет, поднимайте тревогу, докладывайте, что опознали в ней хорошо известную вам порнозвезду, надо же что-то делать!!!»

Если жертва менялась в лице не сразу, Бастер добавлял «вам же, небось, за это её опознание достанется… премия какая-нибудь… Родина вам этого не забудет, ох не забудет!» Тут уже гарантированно наступало просветление, жертва резко затыкалась сама, начинала затыкать рот Бастеру… и стрясти с неё заветный стольник было чистым делом техники.

Карман приятно оттягивали уже семь стольников, школа была обойдена почти полностью, и… за очередным поворотом очередного коридора изменился в лице сам Бастер.

Через тёмные очки на него с какой-то радостной задумчивостью смотрела наглая беличья физиономия. В воздухе отчётливо запахло приснопамятным гавайским вояжем (авиационные аспекты которого до сих пор аукались кролику ночными кошмарами).

— Ну, поздравляю, — вполне приветливо сказала физиономия. — Хоть это вообще и не моя реплика.

— Ты-то что здесь делаешь? — безнадёжно поинтересовался Бастер.

— Есть такая профессия…

— Сам знаю! Конкретную версию давай!

— Конкретно? Ты не поверишь, но преподаю. Музыку… — под нос кролику была сунута выхваченная из воздуха гавайская гитара, — и до кучи математику… — туда же была сунута выхваченная оттуда же логарифмическая линейка. — Совмещаю. — Линейкой было проведено по гитарным струнам, да с таким мастерством, что Бастер выдохнул «мммать!!» и принялся развязывать узлы на ушах.

Собеседник терпеливо ждал. Бастер, покончив с узлами, предпринял третью попытку:

— Вообще-то я имел в виду, что ты делаешь _здесь и сейчас_?

— Ах, это. Здесь и сейчас я думаю. Не податься ли мне заодно и в словесники. Наш язык, знаешь ли, очень интересная штука! Вот сам смотри: взятка, откат, бакшиш, мзда, презент, навар, подмазка… Куча совсем разных слов, а означают они, в сущности, одно и то же. Догадываешься, что именно?

— То, что ты собираешься мне дать? — Бастер попытался свернуть разговор на отработанный сценарий.

— Не угадал, ушастый. То, что _ты_ собираешься дать _мне_.

— Это с какой ещё радости, хвостатый?! — возмущённо передразнил кролик.

— Нет, ну давай соберём педсовет. Поднимем вопрос о привозе в школу известной порноактрисы сам знаешь кем. Догадываешься, как вам по нынешним временам прижмут _ваши_ хвосты за развращение малолеток? Доставим такую радость тем преподам, что ты уже успел окучить?

Вроде бы всё шло и по сценарию, но… Бастера терзали смутные сомнения. Всё же он попробовал:

— А ты не боишься того, что с тобой могут сделать за… э-э-э… столь детальную осведомлённость о предметной области подруги?

— Неа. Не боюсь. Что со мной такого могут сделать за знакомство с каталогом фюзеляжных рисунков военной авиации?

— Ка…ким ещё каталогом?! — опупел Бастер.

— Вот этим.

Кролик машинально принял сунутый ему в руки красочно изданный альбом. Собеседник поводил пальцем в воздухе, будто что-то рисуя:

— Кто-то из наших отважных летунов, похабник этакий, изобразил подругу на своей птичке. А это ж вроде как особый такой вид искусства, со своими понтами. Ну и попала картинка в каталог со всей сопроводительной информацией. Закладочку глянь.

Бастер глянул. Точно: с борта истребителя на него смотрела и ухмылялась Зиг Заг. Рядом приводилась вполне исчерпывающая справка о прототипе рисунка, с указанием профессии и адреса студии.

— Если у тебя есть возражения, то я с интересом выслушаю.

Возражений не нашлось. Кролик вздохнул и протянул стольник.

— Это за то, что я не дам хода делу. А за то, что я не буду раздавать такие каталоги другим преподам? У меня их тут целый ящик, надо только закладочки разложить…

— Да блин!.. Вот же ж развелось вымогателей! Нет, ну реально в каждую бочку!!

— А сам-то? Скольких уже окучил? Ты, да я, да завуч… а учительская зарплата, между прочим, не бог весть что.

— На! Чтоб тебе на этот стольник прокисшего пива продали… подожди, а ты-то кого ещё окучивать собрался?

— А. Хороший вопрос. Давай-ка я тебя развеселю. Ты ж, я так понимаю, как с Багзом поговорил, так и пошёл стольники стрелять по нашим баранам? А подругу оставил на растерзание?

— Она сама кого хошь растерзает, если ты не заметил.

— Не то слово. Ну, в общем, с дороги повели её в школьную столовку. Типа, подкрепиться. Посадили за учительский стол, как положено гостье. Все наши мужики, естественно, напротив уселись. Она и пошла жечь напалмом. Принесли меню — положила на стол и согнулась горизонтально. Упёрлась чуть ли не носом. Обзор с того конца открылся… сам понимаешь какой. Ах, говорит, что-то зрение у меня подсело. И бюстом по столу возит. Заказала одну морковку (типа, для глаз полезно), две сливы и томатный сок… Э, слушай, насчёт морковки — не по твоей ли подсказке? А то ж вы, кролики, специалисты.

— Знаешь, по этой части подруге ничего подсказывать не нужно. Тут она сама кого хошь уделает.

— Мда, пожалуй… Ну вот, принесли ей. Разложила она из морквы со сливами на тарелке композицию… опять же, сам понимаешь какую. — (Бастер хихикнул.) — Ага, вот именно. Смотрит на неё, смотрит, и облизывается. Минуту, две. И так это облизывается — наши языки развесили и сами слюнями обтекают. А она взгляд подняла, посмотрела, как если б выбирала кого-то… и кааааак засадит вилкой в сливу! Все аж руки под стол и подскочили, физрук вообще с табуретки навернулся, головой об угол.

— Хорошо, что я с ней на спор не забился, она б уже выиграла…

— Это ещё не всё. Дальше она морковку взяла и её стала облизывать. Со всех сторон. Веришь, нет, — другой край стола аж приподнялся. Я бы и сам не поверил, кабы лично не видел.

— Слушай, у вас там камер наблюдения, случайно, в столовке нету?

— А то! Диски уже нарезают, я позаботился. Тебе надо?

— Ещё спрашиваешь!! А дальше чего?

— Дальше она томатный сок высосала. _Высосала_, понял? Со смачным таким хлюпаньем. И детишкам сказала: все видели-слышали? Так кушать нельзя, запомните. Мужики наши в полный даун ушли, а бабы зубами скрежетали так, что завтра у дантистов будет урожай. Потом её в актовый зал повели выступать, а я побежал запись с камер бэкапить. В зале тоже камера есть, всё пишется, потом оценю. Ну и тебе пришлю вместе со столовкой.

До кролика начало доходить.

— Совсем небольшой… как ты там сказал, _бакшиш_, да?.. и эта запись никуда по начальству не пойдёт. Так?

— Соображаешь. Кстати, о начальстве. У Багза с Лолой у самих такие каталоги есть, их ещё очень даже рисуют, особенно Лолу. Имей в виду, если вздумаешь наезжать.

— Пока не вздумал, но спасибо за инфу. А у тебя-то эта макулатура откуда?

— Было дело, сам такими рисульками по танкам-самолётам немного подрабатывал. Шлют по старой памяти. Ты альбомчик этот подруге подари, ей небось приятно будет.

— Угу. Слушай, а как бы мне отсюда теперь слинять, чтоб не отсвечивать?

— Прямо иди, за спортзалом повернёшь налево. Мимо актового зала, где сейчас подруга жжот, попадёшь к боковому выходу. На улице идёшь за угол и ты на парковке.

***

Актовый зал пропустить было трудно — изнутри то и дело раздавались детские ахи с аплодисментами. Временами слышалось и явственное шипение, очевидно исходившее от наставников. Бастер остановился у двери и прислушался.

В данный момент Зиг Заг излагала классические мультяшные гэги. И излагала так, что было от чего зашипеть:

— ТРАХНУТЬ… кувалдой. ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ ВЗАСОС… так, чтобы враг плевался под общий смех. КРАСИВО ПОДСТАВИТЬ ПАРТНЁРУ… ножку, чтобы тот растянулся. СМАЧНО ЗАГЛОТИТЬ… горящий динамит.

«Хм, и ведь не подкопаешься!» — злорадно подумал кролик. Сформулировано было настолько качественно, что он даже постарался запомнить.

— РАССТЕГНУТЬ ЕМУ ШТАНЫ… — вдохновенно начала скунсозвезда.

«…чтобы они свалились и враг в них запутался во время погони?» — мысленно предположил Бастер. Но дождаться подтверждения не успел.

Из-за двери послышался скрежет зубовный, вслед за чем клоунский голос истерично завопил:

— Дети! Дети! Мы совершенно забыли о приличиях! Ай-яй-яй, так заслушались, что даже на часы не смотрим! Ну-ка, давайте-ка поблагодарим нашу гостью и спрова… то есть проводим её. Не забывайте, она должна много работать, чтобы удовлет… то есть радовать вас… э… нас… э… доставлять удовольствие своими фильмами… вот же ж твою мать… короче, СПА-СИ-БО!!!

— Кстати, там и буфет открылся! — добавил второй голос, не менее клоунский, но несколько менее истеричный.

По опыту зная, чего за этим обычно следует, Бастер моментально шарахнулся в сторону. Точно: акустическим ударом аплодисментов двери вынесло наружу, и в прорыв ринулись любители пожрать.

Следом рванулась вторая волна из назначенных активистов, неся в себе Зиг Заг и провожающих педагогов. Кролик позволил этой волне подхватить себя и понести вперёд. Поймал взгляд напарницы — та подмигнула. Поймал взгляд пионервожатой — та нехорошо прищурилась. «А, один фиг терять уже нечего…»

На выходе из школы толпа рассредоточилась. Дальше с Бастером и Зиг Заг пошла одна Лола. Воздух между дамочками только что не искрился.

— Надеюссь, вы насс не ззабудете, — голосом, подобным намазанному мёдом бритвенному лезвию, сообщила Лола. — Ужж приложжим усилия.

— Надежда, знаете ли, возвышает, — глубокомысленно ответствовала Зиг Заг. — Особенно в наш жестокий век обломов и фигвамов. Одной надеждой больше, одной меньше, силься там, не силься, какая, в сущности, разница…

— Ваше выступление произвело впечатление. Со всех, так сказать, сторон. Особенно некоторых.

— Я старалась, знаете. Особенно для тех, кто с этих сторон сами не фонтан.

— В самом деле? Старание как бы тоже возвышает. А может, и наоборот. Особенно некоторых. В некоторых смыслах.

— Возможно. А некоторые, знаете… надейся не надейся, старайся не старайся… В любом смысле.

— Я тем не менее надеюсь, что некоторые постараются. Чтобы мы здесь со всем удовольствием их больше не. Ни в каком смысле.

— Весьма взаимно. Дабы некоторых из здесь присутствующих больше не аналогичным же образом.

За этими интеллектуальными разговорами они подошли к наковальне и кадиллакодевятке. Обе стояли на своём месте. Хотя нет — наковальня подвинулась самую малость. Буквально на пару футов. Выехать всё равно было пока нереально.

К Лоле подскочила Hello Nurse и сунула какую-то бумажку. Та прочитала и злорадно поинтересовалась у Бастера:

— Куда направлять счёт за медицинские услуги и рекламацию?

— Какой ещё блин устный счёт с декламацией?!

— Тут у нас на организованном вами внеклассном мероприятии два случая травматизма преподавателей. Сотрясение мозга и… — Лола подсмотрела, — острая гипоксия головы из-за отлива крови в голов… кхм… в другую часть тела…

— Вот сюда! — кролик выхватил из воздуха визитку Чипа и с ответным злорадством шлёпнул её поверх бумажки. — Мой представитель по улаживанию нестандарных ситуаций. Гарантирую, он всё уладит.

— В таком случае, — совсем ехидно поджала губы пионервожатая, — не смеем вас более задерживать.

У Бастера внутри зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Была… э… договорённость на уровне школьной администрации, — аккуратно подбирая слова, сформулировал он, — про вот этот вот аксессуар и его уборку. — Кончиком правого уха он показал в сторону наковальни.

— Так ведь и убрали же! — радостно объяснила Лола. — Сдувай «кадиллак» до «девятки», она тик в тик просочится. Ну, может, только зеркала собьёшь и бок поцарапаешь… если промахнёшься не больше чем на сантиметр. Рулеточку одолжить?

Кролик мысленно выматерился. Уезжать подобным образом означало с размаха ударить в грязь лицом и выставить себя полными лохами. Но чего тут можно сделать, он пока не представлял, и сейчас лихорадочно пытался найти выход.

— Бастер, — медовым голосом обратилась к нему Зиг Заг. — Не найдётся ли у тебя чего-нибудь этакого поострее и подлиннее?

Он машинально вытащил из нагрудного кармашка двухметровую английскую булавку и протянул ей. Та расстегнула булавку, попробовала остроту кончиком пальца, плотоядно облизнулась. Выдержала театральную паузу и точно упредила готовые сорваться с губ Лолы слова:

— А комментарии про дедушку Фрейда наша очаровательная фрау мадемуазель вожатая прибережёт для своего матримониально-педагогического партнёра… если он у неё вообще есть при таких-то комментариях.

Лола пошла пятнами, начала набирать воздух для длинного и достойного ответа, но была беспощадно добита:

— Не играй со мной на моём поле, куколка!

Зиг Заг с размаху засадила булавкой в борт «кадиллака», тот лопнул с оглушительным бабахом и яркой вспышкой. Когда в глазах перестало сверкать, а в ушах звенеть, на парковке проявился сверкающий хромированными деталями навороченный «харлей».

Детвора, облепившая все школьные окна, восторженно заулюлюкала. Кто-то даже попытался вывалиться, но был вовремя подхвачен соседями.

Охреневший Бастер всё же сумел отреагировать адекватно ситуации: выхватил из воздуха два шлема и один из них — чёрно-бело-полосатый — протянул Зиг Заг. Залез в седло и, почувствовав по проседанию байка, что пассажирское место занято, рванул вперёд. Постаравшись как следует навонять за собой из глушителей.

При своих немаленьких для мотоцикла габаритах «харлей» всё же без труда вписался в промежуток между наковальней и столбом ограды. Под восторженные завывания и свист школоты он понёс своих седоков прочь.

***

После пары поворотов Бастер почувствовал, что его потрогали за плечо. Скосил глаза в зеркало и увидел, что Зиг Заг тычет пальцем вбок. Свернул на обочину и остановился.

Пассажирка моментально спрыгнула на землю и стащила с себя шлем:

— Ффух! Слушай, можно нам всё-таки машину, пусть хоть какую? Мотоцикл это круто, конечно, но не моё. Прыгать верхом, извини за подробности, мне и на работе хватает.

Кролик молча и мощно пнул «харлей». Тот с грохотом осыпался кучей запчастей, подняв тучу пыли. Когда пыль развеялась, на обочине стояла родная «девятка».

— Хм. Я думала, опять придётся вжик-пшшш.

— Я щас злой. В таком состоянии работают экстремальные методы.

— Это из-за меня?

— Из-за себя, блин. Договорился с завучем, что нас выпустят, и расслабился как дурак, потерял инициативу. Если ты не заметила, нас хотели показательно нагнуть, и чуть не нагнули.

— Нельзя недооценивать бабскую стервозность. Особенно если из-за другой бабы. Ты знаешь эту подругу?

— Лола. Фактически, актриса одной роли… но _очень_ известной. Преподавала у нас в университете, в основном спецкурсы для девчонок. Вообще ей палец в рот не клади.

— Симпотная стервочка, — кивнула Зиг Заг. — Очень симпотная и весьма стервочка. Но против меня труба пониже и дым пожиже.

— Смеёшься? Против тебя у неё труба где-то на уровне плинтуса. Как ты её куколкой-то обозвала… она ж этого терпеть не может!

— Да? Ну это просто удачно получилось, я же не знала. Скажи, а пердануть напоследок из глушаков… ты это специально?

— Угу. Говорю же, злой я. А что?

Зиг Заг повозила ногой по асфальту:

— Я там это… добавила немного от себя. Всё, что полагается скунсу, у меня на месте. Поза была уж больно удобной…

Бастер даже не сразу понял, а когда понял — зашёлся в истерическом хохоте, стуча кулаком по «девятке»:

— Визит звезды, блин!.. Пшикнула пионервожатую перед всей школой!.. И у двух преподов кондратий! Ну ты даёшь! И я семь преподов на бабки развёл! И запись твоего обеда в столовке там щас на новый развод пустят! Слушай, надо нам эту школу запомнить. В смысле, как свои дети появятся, чтобы сюда их ни в коем разе. Нас же тут теперь не забудут до скончания веков.

— Ты уверен, что не будет неприятностей? Мне-то не привыкать.

— Не будет! — настроение Бастера стремительно улучшалось. — Мне тут один приятель обещал видео из столовой подкинуть. Намёк завучу, и… если что, его за такое по головке не погладят.

— Я тоже хочу себе на память.

— Завезу потом. Не, слушай, а классно ведь в итоге получилось. Хотя если бы не трюк с мотоциклом… как додумалась-то?

— Так сам же учил. Я запомнила, что если сдуть «кадиллак», то получится «девятка». Ну и подумала, что если сдуть порезче, то получится чего-то поменьше. А если сделать это стильно, то и за результат стыдно не будет. А оно взяло, да и получилось. Кстати, чего мы стоим-то?

— Тьфу ты, точно. Поехали, что ли.

Сели и поехали.

***

— Возвращаясь к нашим баранам… — задумчиво проговорила Зиг Заг. — У нас есть две наглые морды, которым надо отомстить. Тот факт, что развлеклись мы неплохо, мстю ведь не отменяет, нет?

— Нет, конечно. Но идей пока тоже нет.

— Ну, этот-то твой Чип, он ведь женатик, верно? С такими проще…

— Раскрой тайну, а то я связи не вижу.

— У нас на студии… э-э-э… в общем, богатый ассортимент продукции. Очень богатый. Вот.

— Да уж, могу себе представить.

— Вряд ли можешь, уж поверь. Но это неважно. Я к чему: легко можно подобрать пару-тройку дисков с… не вдаваясь в подробности, если нормальная замужняя девчонка найдёт такое у мужа, она измочалит это об его голову. Сначала это, а потом ещё чего-нибудь, что под руку попадётся. Капитальный скандальчик гарантирован, и на ближайшую пару недель жизнь ему мёдом точно не покажется.

— Нельзя так. Насколько я понимаю…

— Нельзя, ты прав. По девчонке… Фифи, да?.. это ударит не меньше, а она-то не виновата. Как-то по-другому надо.

Тут в мозгах Бастера что-то щелкнуло.

— Подожди, подожди, подожди… — забормотал он. — Измочалит, измочалит… Эврика!! Зиг, ты гений. Задача меняется. Смотри: нужно из этого вашего ассортимента подобрать такое, чтобы девчонка вдохновилась на неземную любовь и немедленно возжаждала это вдохновение излить на мужа… э… чисто физически. Полной мерой. Реально?

— Реально и легко, — с явным недоумением откликнулась Зиг Заг. — Но… Ты уверен, что это месть? Это же праздник для любого нормального мужика.

Бастер заржал.

— Ты просто не в курсе, — пояснил он, просмеявшись. — Когда Фи первый раз встретилась с Чипом… его потом несколько суток отмачивали в горячей ванне. В состоянии полного апофигея. А ведь всего-то три часика потанцевали. Чего будет после неземной любви… сама должна понимать. «Измочалит» — это ты очень правильно сказала. Только в другом смысле. «Влюблённый скунс страшнее атомной войны» — слышала же небось? Вот, эту поговорку как раз про Фифи придумали.

— О-о-о! Кажется, понимаю! Да, отличный вариант. Но вижу одну проблему…

— Какую?

— Чтобы… э… такая продукция вызвала у девчонки желание расшибить её об голову парню, тут одного вида обложки достаточно. Уж поверь профессионалу. А вот чтобы как ты сказал — надо как-то сделать, чтобы она захотела посмотреть и посмотрела. Это много сложнее.

— Не вижу проблемы. Хотя нет, чёрт, вижу. Сделать можно, но нужен дизайнер поработать над обложкой. Есть у тебя на примете?

— Сабрина.

— Не годится. Она в теме и может просечь, для чего её привлекли. Тогда всё сорвётся.

— Так, а давай ты всё-таки расскажешь для начала задумку? Потом уже будем штурмовать мозгами, как её провернуть. Если она имеет смысл.

— Да задумка-то простая. Ты слышала такое «правило 34»?

— Слышала ли я его! — фыркнула Зиг Заг. — Да я его символизирую!

— Отлично. Тогда должна понимать, что на любого мультактёра этого самого добра рисуют пачками. Чокнутые фанаты с потными ладошками по большей части… но и нормальных работ более чем хватает. Я это к чему? Мультяшка, увидев диск с такими вот картинками про себя самого на обложке, стопудово полюбопытствует и глянет, чего там на этом диске. Если, конечно, картинки из категории действительно качественных. Дальше всё зависит от того, что он или она увидит… ну, тут полагаюсь на тебя как на профессионала.

— Хммм… — протянула Зиг Заг с явным интересом. — И у тебя есть такие картинки про лучшую подругу жены?

— Нет, — подчёркнуто спокойно ответил Бастер. — У меня нету. Но я знаю, у кого есть. Загляни, пообщайся. — Он оторвал правую руку от руля и написал пальцем в воздухе адрес Плаки.

— Почему я? И с какой стати мне их там дадут?

— Зиииг, ну если ты скажешь, что не сможешь стрясти это с неудачника, который всю школу собирал такое на одноклассниц, потому что в реале ему ни с одной ничего по жизни не светило… ну я даже не знаю. Я тогда в тебе разочаруюсь, вот.

— А, вот так, да? Ты прав, это должно быть весьма интересно. — Зиг Заг быстренько переписала адрес в блокнотик.

— Будет ещё интереснее, — гыгыкнул кролик, — если ты ему передашь привет от вашего общего приятеля в оранжевых кедах. Но это не отменяет вопроса о том, как из таких картинок сделать вдохновляющую на просмотр обложку.

— Сабрина сделает. Подожди, дай договорить! У нас на студии есть девчонки-скунсяшки. Я озадачу Сабрину сделать обложку для их подборки. Это её обычная работа, и тех девчонок она чуть не каждый день в коридорах видит. Ничего не заподозрит, сделает. И обложку ту я потом честно употреблю по назначению. А для наших целей достаточно просто поменять картинки в макете на то самое, чего твой одноклассник коллекционирует. Я подберу в нашем фотоархиве более-менее близкое по композиции, а не найду, так наснимаем. Тоже обычное дело.

— Гладко было на бумаге… — с сомнением проговорил Бастер. — Нет, я понимаю, конечно, что картинки поменять — четверть часа работы прямыми руками, но всё равно ж это уметь надо. Ты вот умеешь? Я нет.

Зиг Заг щёлкнула пальцами:

— Эрика попрошу. Или Макса. Они больше по части комиксов работают, но такую штуку с подменой осилят без проблем. Может, ещё и от себя чего нарисуют, хе-хе. А вот как подбросить результат по адресу?

— Я сделаю. Напрошусь в гости и подброшу. Ещё и Дейл поможет.

— Уверен, что он тебя не вложит?

— Ха! Это ж Дейл. Ему только намекнуть, что есть такая мысля приколоться над Чипом, после какового прикола тому некоторое время будет вообще не до работы…

— Ладно, твои знакомые, тебе виднее. Теперь надо решить, чего сделать с Сабриной. Слушай, вот эта девчонка… Гайка, да?.. Из-за просьбы которой всё завертелось. Она вообще как к моему бизнесу относится?

— Не относится, — лаконично ответствовал Бастер.

— Так может, просто показать ей то самое видео из столовой и пояснить? Вот, мол, кого по умному совету твоей доброй приятельницы Сабрины притащили в школу твоей любимой племяшки? Может, этого и хватит, а дальше она и сама всё за нас сделает? Если она не в курсе, кто я такая, то просветить недолго.

— Очень не советую! — Кролик энергично помотал головой.

— А что так?

— Гайка технарь и компьютерщица. Не абы какая, а из крутых. Сделать-то она, конечно, сделает, но… Мало не покажется никому. Зуб даю, она начнёт с того, что отыщет ваш студийный сайт и качественно грохнет его. Чисто рефлекторно, просто чтобы руки занять, пока голова месть придумывает. Поскольку больше пары минут у неё на это не уйдёт, необдуманные поступки одним грохнутым сайтом не ограничатся. Я даже боюсь предположить, но с неё вполне станется хакнуть электростанцию и запитать вас парой тысяч вольт, чтобы всё оборудование сгорело к едрене фене.

— Упс! — Зиг Заг лихорадочно ухватилась за блокнот и черканула в нём пару строк.

— Что?

— У нас в реквизите есть несколько игрушек… ты понимаешь, о чём я… с питанием от сети. Надо срочно заменить их батареечными версиями. Не дай бог несчастный случай на производстве… ты понимаешь о чём я.

— За счёт Сабрины, — мстительно посоветовал Бастер.

— О-о-о, да! — в блокноте добавилась ещё одна строчка. — Но одним этим она не отделается. Ещё мысли есть?

— Так, мелкая фигня всякая. Закажи на этих новых игрушках гравировку. «Девайс имени Сабрины». Будут вопросы с хихиканьем, поползут сплетни. Мелочь, а приятно.

— Сплетни это хорошо. Но да, мелко. Погоди-ка!.. Сплетни ведь можно сделать и покрупнее. Весь вопрос в том, насколько далеко заходит «правило 34»…

— В смысле? — Бастер пожал плечами. — Сама же знаешь. _«Если это существует, то про это есть порнуха…»_ — Он поднял глаза в зеркало, встретился в нём глазами с Зиг Заг и они хором закончили: — _«НИКАКИХ ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЙ!»_

— А если исключения всё же находятся?.. — Зиг Заг задумчиво почесала кончик носа.

— Тогда, полагаю, находятся те, кто их ломает и восстанавливает правило. Здесь вообще кто из нас двоих профессионал, ты или я? И, кстати, на кого тебе это понадобилось-то?

— Да на Сабрину же!

— Ну ты, блин, даёшь. Она у тебя прямо на студии работает, а ты ко мне за консультациями. Очень по адресу, учитывая что я её до сегодняшнего утра знать не знал.

— Извини, это у меня резкий взлёт фантазии случился. Объясняю по порядку. К тому, что мы на студии снимаем, Сабрина, как ты выразился, не относится. Кроме как только дизайнер. Здесь ловить нечего. Но можно зайти с другой стороны. Реально найти среди этих твоих мультяшно-озабоченных с потными ладошками пару-тройку нормальных художников, которые нарисовали бы фантазии на тему конкретного скунса? Фотку её… одетую, других нет… я дам, если что.

— Пару-тройку реально. Но не не факт что больше.

— А больше и не надо. Ещё пару я сама устрою, с тех же Эрика и Макса. Четыре таких рисульки как раз хватит. Сможешь найти двоих, кто возьмётся?

— Двоих отвязных фанатов, любящих и умеющих рисовать весёлые картинки? Не вопрос.

— Приедем на студию, фотку я дам. И приступай. А я со своей стороны тоже.

— Может, объяснишь ещё, зачем?

— Да ты не понял, что ли? Сделать ещё одну липовую обложку для диска. Я уж найду, кому это мельком показать. А дальше такие слухи со сплетнями пойдут — Сабрина на стенку полезет! Особенно на фоне появления девайсов имени Сабрины! Так, её парню, её отцу… нашим всем на студии, ну, это святое… И плевать, что в коробочке никакого диска не будет, пустые слухи опровергать много труднее, чем похожие на правду. А ещё я повышу её по работе, во!!

— Ха! Классно! На сайт ещё повесить можно.

— На сайт не выйдет. Его Сабрина и ведёт, она сдохнет, но такое не вывесит. Стоп!!! Сайт. Сабрина. Бинго!!! Йессс!!!

Зиг Заг сделала энергичный жест «отруби по локоть».

— И?.. — коротко полюбопытствовал Бастер.

— Рекламный плакат студии, — железным голосом сказала, как отрезала, Зиг Заг. — Новый. Сама для него снимусь. С этой самой коробочкой в руках. Угадай, куда посыплются вопросы о том, чего это я такое держу, и как это заказать. И кому на них придётся отвечать.

— Тебе говорили, что ты жуткая личность?

— Неа, ни разу. Обычно если мне про меня говорят, то гораздо менее приличными словами. Ну что, действуем? Сабрина делает обложку на свою голову, мы добываем картинки, парни делают подмену, ты подбрасываешь своим, я устраиваю праздник жизни у себя. Вроде всё обговорили.

— Делаем! Что-то давно я не развлекался.

— Держи. — Зиг Заг сунула ему визитку. — Там на обороте карандашом мой личный телефон, не студийный. Где студия, ты теперь сам знаешь.

— Надеюсь, жена не найдёт… — задумчиво сказал Бастер, пряча визитку в карман.

— А, кстати. Надо бы мне к вам в гости заехать и с твоей супругой познакомиться.

— Спятила?! Зачем??!!

— Задницу твою прикрыть. Да и свою тоже. После сегодняшних школьных приключений… знаешь, сколько народу захочет стукануть твоей жене, как ты лихо раскатывал с порнозвездой на «кадиллаке» и «харлее»? Надо упредить. Ты не боись, я такие ситуации контролировать умею. Будет твоя половина числить меня в знакомых, а не в соперницах.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. — Бастер сунул свою визитку. — Когда ждать-то?

— Да хоть сегодня после работы. Чем быстрее, тем лучше и спокойнее. Сделай так, чтобы твоя мне сама дверь открыла, проще будет. Заеду к вам, а потом уж навещу и твоего проблемного одноклассника.

— Мне что-то подсказывает, что уровень проблемности у него сильно подскочит.

— А это уж будут его проблемы. Э, стой, ты куда? Рули налево, там через два квартала прямо в студию упрёмся.

— Знак же! — Бастер тем не менее послушался и свернул.

— Плевать. Мне можно, здешний гаец мой большой поклонник.

— Ну, коли так…

Через два обещанных квартала дорога действительно упёрлась в студию. Зиг Заг подобралась, перелистала блокнот, прищурилась.

— Та-ак. Тебе не влом подождать минут десять-пятнадцать? Сразу бы фотку Сабрины и забрал. Если хочешь, можно притащить тебе кофий какой-нить.

— Не влом, но кофий не надо, спасибо.

— Ну тогда жди, мы щас…

Зиг Заг выпрыгнула из «девятки» и, помахивая блокнотом, заскочила в студию. Бастер навострил уши. В общем-то, тут и без кроличьего слуха вполне можно было обойтись — та отдавала команды громко и уверенно, как капитан на мостике своего корабля. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

— Тина! Кончай катать _эти_ шарики, есть работа! Первым делом я хочу… — голос на несколько секунд упал до шёпота, — и побыстрее. Найдёшь, вынеси на улицу, там… в общем, отдашь в незнакомую тебе машину. Увидишь. Это машина кого надо машина, запомни её. Потом выгреби из шкафов весь наш фотоархив Стейси и Трейси, и тащи мне в кабинет. Где-то я у тебя утром видела свежий каталог игрушек… ага, вот он. И найди мне по дубльгису граверную мастерскую поблизости. Куда наладилась, ещё не всё! Кто там нынче всю полиграфию нам печатает? Созвонись, согласуй печать постера студии, проект договора мне на стол… Как это «кто», я и снимусь… Эрик и Макс… хотя ладно, это я сама. Как всё сделаешь, пришлёшь ко мне Сабрину. Вот теперь всё, мухой давай!

Бастер усмехнулся, откинулся на спинку и стал перебирать в уме фанатов-рисовальщиков, кому можно было бы скинуть такую работёнку…


End file.
